Drell
Overview Due to the lack of source canon material , a significant portion of what is contained within this article is fiction or "fanon" created by the fans who participate on our site. Drell are an anthropomorphic reptilian species whose ancestral origins may be traced back to the now barren wasteland of a planet, Rakhana,. Fortunately , around the time of Rahkana's decline an exploration starship earing a curious but benevolent jellyfish-like species known as the hanar arrived and made first contact Roughly 800 Galactic years ago, uncontrolled industrialization threw Rakhana into an irreversible greenhouse cycle the would inevitably kill the planet and every living thing on it, Around this time, some hanar explorers arrived and offered were able to extract 375,000 Drell, two hundred years ago, the other billions left behind struggled in their constantly shifting world for dwindling resources until nothing remained, but scraps of metal, and a barren landscape. Rakhana sunsets are said to be some of the most beautiful, if one were able to stand the lead-melting 500 degree heat. Drell who now originate from Kahje suffer from an incurable disease, that claims their lives young if they stray outside of the domed capital city for too long. Biology An omnivorous reptilian species, Drell have hollow bones that allowed for swift migration across the vast deserts of Rakhana. Because of their desert home world, Drell can survive on remarkably little water, often going for weeks, up to a month at a time without the substance. Their blood is thick, green, and pumped by a three-chambered heart. Their skin varies from shades of dark and light green, up to a light teal, though most fall somewhere in the middle. Their flesh is also poisonous to humans, Salarians, and Asari when ingested orally. Some companies pay premium for a vial of Drell venom, dilute and sell it as a hallucinogenic drink. Many Drell have fused third and fourth fingers, though not all. It is suggested the five finger variant Drell lived among rockier areas, while the four finger variant lived nomadically in vast desert ‘Sand Seas.’ Their height ranges from 4’5-5’8 on the taller end of the spectrum. Many have cybernetic eye implants that allow them to see the ultraviolet light Hanar emit, though at the cost of the red-side of the visible light spectrum. Some Drell are also biotically inclined, though many keep it to themselves. Instead, Drell pride themselves on an edict memory, evolved from centuries of nomadic migration to find water and food; when every resource is rare, one must remember where it is. Drell are omnivorous reptile-like humanoids with an average life span of 85 galactic standard years. They give live birth to their young, who are capable of eating solid food from the moment they are born. Drell appearance is very similar to asari and humans, but their muscle tissue is slightly denser than that of humans, giving them a wiry strength. Many of their more reptilian features are concealed, like a three-chambered heart with a muscular ridge that is capable of shunting oxygenated or deoxygenated blood as needed. One unique characteristic, however, is the hyoid bone in their throats, which allows them to inflate their throats and produce vocal sounds outside of the human range. Would-be assassins have noted that these two features make drell extremely hard to strangle or suffocate. Because the drell ancestors emerged from arid, rocky deserts, the humid, ocean-covered hanar homeworld of Kahje proved tolerable only when the drell stayed inside a climate-controlled dome city. Due to this huge disparity in the two species' homeworld environments, the leading cause of death among drells on Kahje is a bacterial lung disease called Kepral's Syndrome. Within a generation of the drell's arrival on the planet, the disease had become resistant to hanar antibiotics and other advanced treatments. Once an infection settles in, death is slow but imminent. Transplants may buy time, but as the infection spreads to other major organs there comes a point of diminishing returns and eventual system failure. History Culture Government Some drell of religious and political persuasion may become members of Kahje's government, The Illuminated Primacy. Some drell domed cities have a very lose form of government that is deeply inspired by the asari republics in which the oldest ,wisest and most experienced drell may become councilors of Military How to Play this Species There's no truly wrong way to play a drell because their people have been assimilated into hanar and asari culture especially. When playing a drell, it's important to decide first where they come from. If they're from Kahje like 90% of their species is, it's extremely likely that they serve the hanar-drell Compact. If you play a typical drell, it is also important to note a few things: # The Compact is a mutual agreement made between the drell Much of the old traditions that these people held on to are fading away with time. If you choose to play a drell that isn't a traditionalist, they could be anything you want them to but here are some really important things for you to keep in mind: * Your character is cold-blooded. The drell are a desert species and your body does not responds favorably towards extreme cold . You'll also have a very difficult time breathing in very humid climates. You thrive . however, in hot and dry temperatures. Technology makes it possible for you to wear an environmental suit to keep you warm on an ice planet but don't forget to wear one should you go there or it's going to probably kill you. * If you come from Kahje, you've probably served the hanar as part of the Compact at some point in your life. * The Compact does not simply train the drell to spy or murder for the hanar people. There are many job opportunities for a drell and wh